Seguindo em frente
by SimoneSnape
Summary: Assim que era o fim. A perfeição. E alí que Sirius Black estava, junto com Lílian, Tiago, Lupin e Dumbledore. Um lugar onde a única magia que existia era a vida eterna, a paz enterna.


Era assim que era o fim. A perfeição. E alí que Sirius Black estava, junto com Lílian, Tiago, Lupin e Dumbledore. Um lugar onde a única magia que existia era a vida eterna, a paz enterna.

Estavam os cinco no que poderia ser chamado de bosque. Tinham ido buscar Lupin que havia acabado de chegar e agora eles estavam conversando, explicando a ele a vida eterna.

-Morto... - falava Lupin suspirando triste e olhando para suas próprias mãos. Seu único pensamento em ter visto os seus melhores amigos é que ele tinha morrido e ido para o paraíso. Estava correto.

-Não Sr. Lupin, eu diria vivo, mais vivo que nunca – falou Dumbledora num tom calmo. Era a primeira vez que algum deles havia aberto a boca para dizer alguma palavra. Desde o momento que Dumbledore avisou que tinha avistado Lupin, os três amigos correram em sua busca e só conseguiram se abraçar, chorar, soluçar. Para todos que estavam vendo, aquela cena despertou sorrisos verdadeiros, principalmente do velho professor. Dumbledore poderia se dizer acostumado a isso; desde que havia chegado ali ele que explicava aos chegados o que estava acontecendo, tarefa antes feita por outros anciões que se disseram honrados em dar para ele tal dever. E o diretor não se fez se rogado, aceitou sua nova missão com alegria e ternura. Mas ternura maior sentiu ao ver a paz finalmente com Lupin, aquele que merecia tanto.

Lupin agora olhava calmamente para os lados como se tentasse reconhecer o local. Sob o olhar dos amigos, Dumbledore continuou:

-Aqui não é o fim, e sim começo de uma nova vida. Alguns chamam de Paraíso. - sorriu – Aqui não existe diferença entre trouxas e bruxos, e nem existe maldições. Você esta livre meu filho, não será lobisomem nunca mais.

Um largo sorriso apareceu na boca de Remus enquanto Sirius batia em suas costas:

-Atrás da colina há varias casas – Dumbledore continuou - e uma delas é sua e de sua esposa.

Com essa declaração Sirius tirou a mão do ombro de Remus e Tiago olhou com os olhos arregalados para o amigo enquanto Lílian soltava uma risadinha.

-Ela já esta lhe esperando Remus. Recebi Ninfadora fazem alguns minutos.

-Ela... Morreu? - O tom do antigo lobisomem soou baixo e triste, mas Sirius sorriu de canto enquanto Dumbledora completou:

-Não fiquei triste. Tonks cumpriu seu papel e agora é o tempo de vocês viverem em paz. Mas sinto informar que ela está muito abalada, peço que você demore o menor tempo possível para ir a seu encontro.

Remus suspirou e olhou para Sirius. Ele ainda tinha o sorriso de canto de boca e só ficou sério quando o velho continuou:

-Sinto não poder explicar o que deve saber daqui amigo, e conto com seus amigos para me ajudar nisso. Acho que nossa missão para com Harry será logo, e então preciso ir.

Os quatro admiraram o homem se afasta deles, rumando para trás das colinas que haviam ali.

-Ele disse que seremos essenciais para que Harry consiga seguir em frente. Não entrou em detalhes, mas acha que se você viesse, também seria chamado. Disse para esperar.

Remus quis do fundo do coração perguntar como isso aconteceria, mas sua vontade de ir encontrar Tonks foi maior.

-Podemos ir indo? - falou.

-Claro cara – falou Tiago – Mas nos explique que história é essa de casamento! Tonks não é aquela que você comentou Almofadinhas? A tal metamorfomoga, sua sobrinha?

-Exatamente! - falou Sirius levantando as duas mãos para céu – E Aluado me fez crer que aquelas duas vezes que eles estavam na biblioteca era só uma conversa de amigos! E o pior que eu acreditei! Abusou da minha ingenuidade cara.

-Éramos amigos – falou Remus - Quando você nos viu conversando da Biblioteca do Largo éramos amigos. Casamos esse ano mesmo, logo depois Teddy nasceu.

Lupin andava rápido seguindo seus amigos, mas teve que parar quando Lílian ficou na sua frente com um olhar questionador e falou:

-Um filho?

-É, é – Falou ele rindo. Lílian deu um gritinho e o abraçou, seguido pelos dois outros marotos. Remus começou a andar novamente e eles entenderam o recado e continuaram:

-Um garoto cara! Eu imagino Tonks grávida de um filho seu! - Riu Sirius. - Ele ficara bem com Andrômeda, tente não se preocupar.

-É difícil, eu sei – completou Tiago – Penso no Harry todos os dias até hoje.

A subida da colina era um pouco íngreme, e isso fez com que os amigos se calassem por alguns momentos. Eles teriam a eternidade para conversar, e sentiram que a agonia de Lupin não terminaria até ver sua esposa.

Quando Remus chegou bem em cima do morro teve uma surpresa. Quase não tinha visto pessoas até agora, mas em compensação em sua frente havia várias casas, quase todas com pessoas solitárias ou famílias na frente. Rapidamente contabilizou umas vinte casas, todas de madeiras com aparência e tamanhos diferentes.

-Alguém sabe onde é?

-Vem comigo, li seu nome e da Tonks esses dias na entrada de uma. - falou Lílian e ela começou a andar.

-Nem me pergunte como ela sabe. Eu nem fazia idéia que você tinha mulher! - falou Tiago.

-Sabe – começou Lilían andando na frente do grupo e dando sorrisos para algumas pessoas que por ali estavam – A casa de cada pessoa que vem aqui para o povoado aparece alguns dias antes. Estava indo visitar uma amiga e vi seu nome junto com Ninfadora Tonks. Não contei a eles, queria ver as suas caras.

Remus riu da sua amiga enquanto Tiago virava os olhos para cima e Sirius estalava os dedos despreocupadamente.

Alguns passos depois Lílian apontou para uma casa de madeira a vista uns vinte metros à frente. E lá, sentada no degrau de entrada da casa, estava uma mulher com cabelos pretos. A moça estava com o olhar fixo em duas crianças de aparentavam três ou quatro anos que brincavam de rodar na sua frente. Lupin sorriu para a moça, mas antes que conseguisse avançar alguns passos, os quatro amigos desapareceram.

***

A primeira coisa que desviou a atenção de Tonks das crianças foi ver um par de sapatos pretos no seu lado. Subindo o olhar ela viu Remus parado no seu lado com lágrimas nos olhos. O tom de cabelo dela mudou na hora, do preto melancólico para um tom de castanho claro. Remus se ajoelhou na frente dela e a abraçou. Ambos começaram a chorar um no ombro do outro por vários minutos. Lágrimas molhavam tanto a blusa de Tonks como a camisa de Lupin, mas eles não se importavam.

Remus deu um beijo nela e só depois que se separaram foi que Ninfadora percebeu que uma mulher ruiva parada no lado dela chorando no ombro de um homem, e no lado deles Sirius, escorado na parede da casa olhando pro nada.

-Todos vimos Harry agora... Algum tipo de magia nos levou a ele. Tudo está para acabar Tonks. - falou Lupin.

Ambos se levantaram.

-Vamos entrar. - falou a voz baixa de Tonks para todos.

Ninguém contestou e todos entraram na casa até então desabitada. Nem Remus e nem Tonks repararam na decoração impecável da casa, só viram o sofá e sentaram ambos abraçados, ela com o rosto escorado do peito dele.

Alguns segundo depois de Lílian se acalmar, Lupin começou:

-Dora, esses são Lilían e Tiago Potter, os pais do Harry.

-O casal Potter deu um meio sorriso para Tonks que retribuiu.

-Essa é minha esposa e mãe do meu filho, Ninfadora Tonks.

-Dora, podem me chamar de Dora ou Tonks.

-Vimos Harry agora Tonks, ele estava indo enfrentar Voldemort. - falou Sirius.

A ex-auror levantou as sobrancelhas e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-O Harry vai conseguir, aquele menino é fora do sério.

Lílian riu nervosamente enquanto Tonks completou:

-Temos que esperar? Não tem como sabermos notícias dos vivos?

-Só quando chega alguém do outro plano sabemos as novidades – falou Tiago soltando um longe suspiro – Acho que é para garantir que tenhamos a eternidade para conversar.

-Eternidade... Quer dizer que todos meus antepassados estão aqui? Nossos amigos? - falou Lupin tentando quebrar o clima tenso.

-Depende – Sirius começou – Existem vários Vilarejos. Cada um com um número de casas.

-Quer dizer que existem outros vilarejos? - perguntou Lupin.

-É, separados por portais que só se pode passar com algum ancião. Como se fosse aquele véu que eu cai no Ministério lembra-se? Você fica sabendo que um amigo seu acabou ficando em outro vilarejo e quer falar com ele, tem que pedir para um ancião passar você.

-Como se fossem níveis diferentes de paraíso, pelo que você fez em vida – continuou Lílian – Régulus, irmão de Sirius, por exemplo, passou anos em outro vilarejo antes de vir para cá. Por isso que não se pode transitar livre pelos portais. Mas como Regulus, você pode mudar, principalmente se você tiver sido "mau".

-Mas existem pessoas que não tem salvação. Voldemort por exemplo, se morrer será reduzido a nada – Falou Sirius soltando um suspiro. - Mas há salvação para quem um dia foi bom, ou se arrependeu, mas isso para alguns leva tempo as vezes. Dumbledore me falou que tem pessoas que ficaram mais de cem anos para depois mudar de vilarejo.

-Aqui seria o nível mais elevado? - pergunou Tonks.

-Não existe nenhum lugar aqui onde você seja melhor que o outro ou ostente uma casa de três andares. Aqui é o nível mais elevado porque temos paz e o que precisamos. Mas a maioria é como esse, dividido provavelmente por famílias e amigos.

-O que exatamente são esses anciões? - perguntou Lupin abraçando Tonks ainda mais forte e puxando ela para mais perto.

-Sábios que sabem praticamente tudo sobre tudo. Dumbledore foi escolhido um desses logo que chegou aqui – Riu Sirius.

-Eles sabem quando uma pessoa deve mudar de... Vilarejo?

-Sim – falou Tiago. - Geralmente é uma grande festa quando alguém vem para cá.

-Casais ficam separados em muitos casos? - perguntou Tonks tremendo.

Tonks pode ouvir o suspiro triste de Sirius de longe e Tiago colocar a mão em seu ombro.

-Raros – começou Lílian – Eles deixam praticamente sempre marido e mulher junto, bem como as gerações seguintes. Mas há casos que uma mulher e um homem que se amam não escolheram o mesmo caminho.

-É, como meu caso – falou Sirius sério.

Tiago, Lupin e Lílian olharam assustados para Almofadinhas. Ele nunca tinha tocado nesse assunto com ninguém além deles três e Pedro.

-Desculpe Sirius... - falou Tonks – Eu conheci pouco você...

-Você conheceu um Sirius que guardava rancor de Askaban, esse Sirius aqui é outro. - Falou ele batendo em seu peito - Falando nisso meu caro Sr. E Sra. Lupin, como vocês morreram?

-Esta acontecendo a Batalha final em Hogwarts. Quase todo mundo está lá, da Ordem e dos Comensais. Nunca vi tanto sangue em minha vida – falou Tonks tremendo novamente.

-É, eu não lembro com morri para a falar a verdade, acho que deve ter sido um feitiço perdido. - Lupin deu os ombros. – Que forma tosca de morrer.

-E ele ainda brigou comigo porque eu estava lá. Estava tentando evitar isso! - comentou Tonks.

-Devia ter ficado em casa cuidando de Ted.

-Devia ter ficado parada em casa sem saber notícias e sem lutar? Claro.

-Cara, não discute. Mulheres... - falou Tiago.

-Espero que Ted fique bem – falou Tonks.

-Com o tempo você acaba acostumado – falou Lílian – Você entende que a missão deles é ainda lá, e quando eles tiverem que vir virão.

-E você Tonks, como veio? - perguntou Sirius.

-Aquela vaca da Bellatrix.

Silêncio. Tonks continuou:

-Quando eu vi, Lupin estava no meio de uma batalha... Mal nos falamos e eu tentei ajudar Arthur Weasley que estava levando de dez da Bellatrix. Quando percebi, só vi o raio verde em minha direção. Espero que Arthur tenha conseguido sair inteiro.

-Essa é uma que não vai se arrepender tão cedo – finalizou Sirius.

-É difícil viver aqui? - falou Tonks depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

-Não, na verdade é o melhor lugar que poderia existir. - falou a ruiva colocando os cabelos para trás – Aqui não existe dinheiro, magia, maldade. Não que tudo seja rosas, Tiago e Sirius já aprontaram algumas aqui – riu – Mas não se faz mal para ninguém, nem se pode.

-Agora nós temos a eternidade. - finalizou Remus.

**15 anos depois**

Sirius estava sozinho sentado na grama admirando o céu. O dia mal tinha amanhecido, todos deviam estar dormindo. Estava tão distraído que nem reparou um homem chegar perto dele.

-Sr. Black? Sirius Black?

-Ah? Eu, eu sim. - falou Sirius levantando-se.

-Você pode vir comigo?

-Sim, claro.

E com essas palavras Sirius caminhou junto com o senhor. Sabia que não havia o que temer, aquele era um ancião, mas ficou curioso ao começar a andar com o homem. Quando começaram a chegar perto de um portal, Sirus não agüentou e perguntou:

-Aonde vamos?

-Uma pessoa depende de você para vir para cá. Se você quiser ajudá-la, deve falar com ela. Você esta disposto?

-Claro.

O ancião e Sirius chegaram na frente do portal e eles se deram as mãos ao atravessar.

*

Por mais ele pudesse ter imaginado durante anos como seria o lugar que os Comensais tinham ficado, nada o tinha preparado para isso. Uma cidade em pedaços, assim que era. Prédios demolidos, pedaços enormes de concreto no chão, fumaça surgindo do nada e um céu avermelhado. O cheiro de desespero estava no ar, bem como gritos agonizantes. Antes de poder olhar mais, o ancião apontou para um pedaço enorme de concreto a direita e uma mulher de costas sentada nele. Ele sabia quem ela era, ele não podia negar.

Chegou mais perto e viu os cabelos pretos sendo levados pelo vento.

-O que você quer comigo Bellatrix? - falou, e ela não se virou para ele.

-Seu perdão. - falou direta - Se eu quiser sair daqui, preciso do perdão de todos que fiz mal. Você é a última pessoa, de muitas... – falou Bellatrix com a voz seca.

-Você esta realmente arrependida de _tudo _que fez para mim?

-Tudo. - Ela suspirou fundo.

-Acho que então, a partir de agora é com você. Eu não guardo rancor de ninguém. Eu te perdôo sim.

-Um dia – ela falou, enquanto ouviu os passos dele voltando para o portal – Nós vamos conversar Sirius.

-Eu esperei quase trinta anos, mais algum tempo para voltar a falar com a Bella que eu realmente conheci não é nada.


End file.
